Vs. Pawniard
Vs. Pawniard is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/15/2019. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story That evening, Katharine retrieves her Pokémon from Nurse Joy, and is leaving. Rui watches her go. Rui: What, you’re going already? Katharine: Well, I lost so I’m out! Gothita didn’t wanna stick around following that, so I don’t plan too either! I’ll see you around somewhere! Katharine heads out, Rui looking conceited yet uncertain. Rui: Yeah, sure. Cheren prepares to leave as well, Ian approaching him. Ian: You should stay. Cheren: I lost. Relatively easily. Why should I stick around? Ian: To learn. I taught Snivy Wring Out after seeing you use it. There is always something you can learn from other’s battles. If you watched Alder ''battle, then I’m sure it’d be worth your while. Cheren: (Sighs) You just want me to stick around and watch you win. Hilda ambushes Cheren from behind, hugging him and hanging off his shoulders. Hilda: Come on, Cheren! Stick around! It’ll be tons more fun with you to waddle the mud with! Cheren: (Sighs) You are too exhausting, Hilda. End Scene The competitors are in their own area, as Freddy O’Martin and Don George are on stage. Freddy: Welcome to the second day of the Battle Club Tournament! We have another 4 matches lined up for you to enjoy! And now we shall randomly shuffle the match ups! The monitors show the pictures of the remaining competitors, shuffling them around. The matches are Iris & Rosa, Cilan & Casey, Ian & Georgia, and Miror B. & Sabrina. Miror B: Oh, OW! I have to, I say I have to wait till the end! It’ll be a performance to remember! Iris: Alright, Rosa! We’re up first! Rosa: Let’s give it our all! Rosa heads onto the field, as Rui grabs Iris’ hand to stop her. Iris looks back perplexed, as Rui doesn’t meet Iris’ eyes. Rui: Hey. Get a win for me, kay? Iris: Huh? Uh, sure. Yeah! (Enthusiastic) There’s no way I’m gonna lose! Rui releases Iris’ hand, as she runs out onto the battlefield. Iris: For my choice, I choose Scraggy! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Scraggy. Scraggy: Scrag! Rosa: Scraggy, huh? Okay, Sylveon! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylve! Freddy: Now Rosa is using a Pokémon not native to the Unova region! Truly a sight to behold! Scraggy glows black, Intimidating Sylveon. Rosa: An Intimidate ability? Good thing all our attacks are special. Sylveon, let’s let loose a Fairy Wind! Iris: Headbutt! Scraggy charges in with Headbutt, as Sylveon swings his feelers, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Scraggy is hit hard and blown away. Iris: What?! Rosa: Sylveon is a Fairy type! Which has a double advantage against your Dark and Fighting combo! Sylveon, release a Misty Terrain! Sylveon exhales, releasing a blue mist that covers the floor of the arena. Scraggy is buried in the mist, looking around frantically. Rosa: Now use Round! Sylveon sings, releasing sound waves that strike and harm Scraggy. Iris: Scraggy! Okay, it’s time to show off. Our new Hi Jump Kick! Scraggy leaps out of the Misty Terrain, knee glowing a reddish-orange. He dives down at Sylveon, striking him hard. Sylveon skids back, having not taken too much damage. Iris: No way! Rosa: Fairy types resist Fighting type attacks! Nice try! Sylveon, wrap this up with Fairy Wind! Sylveon releases Fairy Wind, striking and defeating Scraggy. The Misty Terrain vanishes. Referee: Scraggy is unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon and the victor is Rosa! Iris: No! (She runs and scoops Scraggy up) You okay, Scraggy? Scraggy: (Weakly) Scrag. Georgia: Ha! So much for a Dragon Master. Rui: Really, Iris? That was pitiful. Cilan: I guess we’re up, Casey. Casey: Bring it on, Cilan! I’m not letting anyone who roots for a team besides the Electabuzz beat me! Cilan: Heh. I guess I’ll have to battle to defend the honor of the Conkeldurr! Burgundy: Come on, Casey! Kick his butt! Cilan and Casey take the field, Cilan drawing a Pokéball. Cilan: I have been eager to try this one out. Stunfisk, let’s go! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Stunfisk. Stunfisk: Stun. Casey: In that case, my choice is Meganium! Casey throws her Pokéball, choosing Meganium. Meganium: Megan! Cilan: Such a powerhouse! Alright Stunfisk, let us start with Mud Bomb! Casey: Let’s block it with Light Screen! Then we can unleash our Petal Dance! Stunfisk spews a Mud Bomb, as Meganium raises a light pink barrier that takes some of the damage. Meganium’s flower petals glow pink as he fires a vortex of petals at Stunfisk. Cilan: Keep low and use Camouflage! Stunfisk lies flat on the ground, avoiding most of the Petal Dance. Stunfisk’s body Camouflages with the field, essentially disappearing. Casey: You can’t hide from us! Kick up some dirt with Body Slam! Then get it with Petal Dance! Meganium rises on his hind legs, stomping the ground. A wave of dust shoots across the field, exposing Stunfisk. Meganium fires Petal Dance, blasting Stunfisk back. Meganium then sways with confusion. Casey: Ah! Not confusion! Cilan: I think this is the perfect moment for an evaluation! The two of you blend together perfectly, it is obvious that you have been friends for a long time. However, with such a bond creates a routine flavor, dishing out a similar taste that diminishes with each usage. It is important to keep a constant mixture in battle to not be stale. Stunfisk, Thunder Shock! Stunfisk rises up, firing Thunder Shock. Meganium takes it, snapping out of confusion. Casey: We’ll show you! Fire Petal Dance! Cilan: Up! Meganium fires Petal Dance, as Stunfisk leaps up and flutters in the air, riding the force of the Petal Dance. Casey points up in the sky. Casey: Gotcha! You say we’re stale? Well say that again after a Solar Beam! Meganium charges with gold energy for Solar Beam. Cilan: Mud Bomb! Stunfisk spews Mud Bomb, which hits the Light Screen. Meganium fires Solar Beam, striking and spiking Stunfisk to the ground. Stunfisk is defeated. Referee: Stunfisk is unable to battle! The winner is Meganium and the victor is Casey! Casey: Yeah! That’s the way Meganium! Meganium: Ganium! Burgundy: Yeah! You show him! Cilan and Casey leave the field, Ian and Victini heading out. Georgia heads to the other side. Georgia: You better be good. Now that Iris has lost, there’s really no reason for me to try too hard. Ian: If you think like that, I’ll win easily. I’m expecting a challenge from a self proclaimed Dragon Buster. Georgia: Oh, whatev! Pawniard, go! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Pawniard. Pawniard: (Scraping blades together) Pawn! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) ''Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river. Ian: In that case, Drilbur! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Drilbur. Drilbur: Dril! Georgia: Ha! You won’t win even with a type advantage! Pawniard, go for Metal Claw! Ian: Block it with your Metal Claw! Then use Mud-Slap! Pawniard’s blade hands glow like metal, as do Drilbur’s claws. The two collide, pushing each other back. Drilbur then scrapes the ground with its claws, flinging mud in Pawniard’s face. It takes damage, and partially blinded. Pawniard glows with an orange aura, its power rising. Georgia: Ha! You activated our Defiant ability! You lower our stats, then our attack goes through the roof! Pawniard, show off how much stronger your Metal Claw is! Pawniard charges with Metal Claw, with energy claws bigger than before. Ian: Drilbur, use Dig! Drilbur Digs into the ground, as Pawniard slashes through the hole, creating an X-shaped crater through it. Georgia: Oh, don’t think you can escape from us! Use Metal Sound to find it! Then get it with Iron Head! Pawniard rubs its blades together, letting off a screeching sound. The sound waves echo down the hole, allowing Pawniard to track Drilbur. Pawniard’s head glows with iron as it spins around and slams its head towards the ground, as Drilbur breaks out. Drilbur is sent flying into the air, Georgia laughing confidently. Iris: Oh, man! Come on, Ian! Don’t let this jerk beat you! Georgia: Leap after it! And strike it with Iron Head! Ian: Dive with Dig! Pawniard leaps at Drilbur head first for Iron Head, as Drilbur begins spinning for Dig. The two collide and shoot past each other. Drilbur Digs into the ground as Pawniard crashes to the ground. Georgia: What?! Ian: Mud-Slap! Drilbur breaks out of the ground, hitting Pawniard with Mud-Slap. Pawniard’s Defiant ability activates, but its vision is impaired. Ian: Go for Metal Claw! Georgia: Block it with your Metal Claw! Pawniard blindly swings Metal Claw, Drilbur staying out of range and dashing in as it recovers. Pawniard stumbles back, as it attacks again. Drilbur strikes it with Mud-Slap, knocking it back again. Georgia: Track its movement with Metal Sound! Ian: Dig! Drilbur Digs into the ground as Pawniard uses Metal Sound. It locates Drilbur in the ground, and prepares to attack. Drilbur breaks out of the ground before it can respond, Pawniard being knocked back defeated. Georgia: NO! Referee: Pawniard is unable to battle! The winner is Drilbur and the victor is Ian! Iris: Yeah, way to show her! Georgia: (Returns Pawniard) Ha! This isn’t a real loss. It’s not like I was facing a Dragon type or anything. Iris: Oh, you are such a little kid! Miror B: Oh, OW! It’s time for me to shine! Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Miror B. takes to the field, Sabrina doing the same. Miror B: It’s time, I say it’s time to show your moves! M’boy! Miror B. throws his Pokéball, choosing M’boy the Bouffalant. M’boy bellows to the sky. Wyatt: Cool. (Scans it) Pokédex: (With islander accent) Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. They charge wildly and headbutt everything. Their headbutts have enough destructive force to derail a train. Sabrina: Gothorita. Sabrina causes a Pokéball to levitate, it opening and choosing Gothorita. Gothorita: Goth. (Rui scans it.) Pokédex: (In female voice) Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Starlight is the source of their power. At night, they mark star positions by using psychic power to float stones. Rui: That’s what Gothita evolves into? A bit of an improvement. Miror B: Let the music play! Miror B presses a button on his speaker, with his music playing loudly through the stadium’s speakers. Miror B: M’boy, charge! Head Charge! Sabrina: Trick Room. M’boy charges forward with its afro glowing red, as Gothorita’s eyes glow pink. A room composed of pink blocks forms around the battlefield, encompassing the Pokémon. M’boy becomes slower from it. Miror B: What is, I say what is this? Sabrina: Trick Room reverses the order of movement. Gothorita, Psybeam. Gothorita fires a multi-colored energy beam at M’boy, hitting it in the face. M’boy stops and sways in confusion. Miror B: Don’t let the groove stop! Use Payback! M’boy glows with an indigo aura, then thrusts its horn at Gothorita. An indigo energy horn shoots forward, spiking Gothorita and knocking it back. Sabrina: Thunderbolt. Gothorita sparks and fires Thunderbolt, striking M’boy. M’boy is still confused, slamming its head into the ground. Miror B: M’boy! Get them with Head Charge! Sabrina: Psybeam. Gothorita fires a quick Psybeam, striking M’boy. M’boy falls over to the side, defeated. Referee: Bouffalant is unable to battle! The winner is Gothorita and the victor is Sabrina! Miror B falls over flat on his back, traumatized. Miror B: It looks like Miror B is out y’all! Main Events * Rosa, Casey, Ian and Sabrina move onto the third round. * Iris' Scraggy is revealed to have learned Hi Jump Kick. * Rosa's Sylveon is revealed to know Round. * Cilan's Stunfisk reveals it knows Mud Bomb. * Georgia owns a Pawniard, which has the ability Defiant. * Sabrina reveals she owns a Gothorita. Characters * Rosa * Iris * Casey * Cilan * Georgia * Ian * Sabrina * Miror B. * Rui * Katharine * Cheren * Hilda * Burgundy * Wyatt (not mentioned) * Luke (not mentioned) * Dino (not mentioned) * Freddy O'Martin * Don George Pokémon * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Scraggy (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Meganium (Casey's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Pawniard (Georgia's) * Gothorita (Sabrina's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) Trivia * This marks the first time that Iris encounters the effect of the Fairy type. * Iris taught her Scraggy Hi Jump Kick following battling the Scraggy in Vs. Drilbur. * Miror B. having M'Boy is due to it being a Gen V Pokémon. It was originally going to debut here, but debuted in Pokémon Tales: Orre in order to set up for the Gen V series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments